Kyle Winchester
|played by = Molly and Isaac Ainsworth (2011) Huey Quinn (2013 to present) }} Kyle Winchester (né Wyatt) is the son of Cain Dingle and Amy Wyatt who was adopted by Tom and Karen Winchester. Following the death of his adoptive parents in July 2013, Kyle was raised by Karen's mother Joanie until her own death in January 2017. After a brief spell in care, Joanie's widower - and Kyle's biological grandfather - Zak Dingle was granted guardianship of Kyle. Biography 2011-2013: Birth and Adoption Following a one-night stand with Cain Dingle in April 2011, Amy discovered she was pregnant. Cain didn't want a baby and paid Amy to have an abortion, but Amy couldn't go through with it. Amy eventually changed her mind, but by then the pregnancy was too advanced for a termination, so she hid the pregnancy from everyone apart from Cain's younger half-sister Belle Dingle. Amy gave birth to a baby boy in Emmerdale Cemetery on 1st December 2011. She thought the baby was stillborn, so she wrapped him up and left him in a phone box. Hazel Rhodes found the baby and he was taken to hospital. Whilst in hospital, Amy's foster parents, Val and Eric Pollard, and the nurses named him Kyle. Amy brought Kyle home on Christmas Day but she quickly realised she wasn't ready to be a mother and phoned social services to take Kyle away. Val pleaded with Amy to change her mind about Kyle when he was placed with a foster family, but Amy signed the adoption papers in January 2012. In July 2013, Kyle's adoptive parents Tom and Karen died of carbon monoxide poisoning. Amy attended the funeral where she saw Kyle with his adoptive grandmother Joanie Wright. She befriended Joanie and began to babysit Kyle regularly. Eric became worried about the amount of time Amy and Kyle were spending together and accidentally let it slip to Joanie that Amy is Kyle's birth mother. Subsequently, Joanie banned Amy from seeing Kyle and took out a restraining order against Amy. In November, Amy kidnapped Kyle from a mother and toddler group and planned to take him to Ireland using her boyfriend Andy's son Jack's passport. Cain stopped Amy at the docks and persuaded her that life on the run was no way to live as he has done it in the past. Cain took Kyle back to Joanie. 2015-2016: Return to the village By June 2015, Joanie and Kyle were living in a bedsit due to Joanie's financial troubles as a result of her late husband's tax bill. She got in contact with Cain, who gave her money to pay a deposit on a flat as long as Joanie and Kyle stayed away. Joanie was mugged and lost the money, so she took Kyle to Val and Eric's house, hoping they would allow her and Kyle to stay until she got on her feet. Val allowed Kyle to stay but not Joanie, blaming Joanie for her losing Amy. Cain's father Zak Dingle and step-mother Lisa stepped in and allowed Kyle and Joanie to stay with them at Wishing Well Cottage. Cain was not happy with the arrangement. Joanie began to allow Amy's mother Kerry Wyatt to spend time with Kyle despite her initial reservations. Joanie and Kyle attend the evening reception of Cain's daughter Debbie Dingle's wedding to Pete Barton in August 2015. During the reception a helicopter came crashing down on the village hall. Cain looked for Kyle but he was nowhere to be found. When he learned Kyle was hiding under the kitchen sink before the crash occurred, Cain went back into the village hall to rescue Kyle, despite warnings from emergency crews that it wasn't safe. Kyle initially didn't come out, but Cain managed to coax him out and he ran out of the village hall with Kyle in his arms, unharmed, just as the building blew up. At the end of September, Joanie broke her leg when she fell off a wall, so the Dingles arranged a schedule to help Joanie care for Kyle. Cain's wife Moira offered to look after Kyle, but Cain was annoyed to find him at their house. Whilst in the village with Moira, Kyle saw Joanie and ran across the road, just as a speeding car came round the corner. Kyle was unharmed, but Joanie spanked Kyle, which angered Cain, as he was regularly beaten up by his step-father Shadrach Dingle growing up. Cain threatened Joanie, warning she'd have to deal with him if she ever hit Kyle again, although he was still adamant that he didn't want to be a part of Kyle's life. Moira tried to persuade Cain to be in Kyle's life. Cain wasn't happy when Kerry accidentally revealed to Kyle that Cain is his dad. Joanie was also upset as she didn't want Kyle to feel rejected. Cain began building a relationship with Kyle, but that stopped after it was revealed Joanie was having an affair with his father Zak. Joanie, Zak and Kyle moved in with Kerry and her partner Dan at Dale Head. Cain eventually started seeing Kyle again. 2017-: Joanie's death In December 2016, Joanie was imprisoned for assault. Whilst Joanie was behind bars, Zak, Lisa, Cain, Dan and Kerry all cared for Kyle but Kyle became scared of Cain when he witnessed Cain punching Dan. The day Joanie was released from prison, she suffered a fatal heart attack in the Dingle's van driven by Lisa. Zak, Lisa, Kerry and Dan struggled to break the news of Joanie's death to Kyle, so Cain stepped in and bluntly told Kyle that Joanie had died. Following Joanie's death a social worker Linda McIntyre checked up on Kyle's living situation. Linda assumed it would just be a box ticking exercise and that Kyle would stay with Zak and Lisa at Wishing Well Cottage, but during the meeting, Zak voiced concerns about his and Lisa's suitability to raise a young child at their age. Linda was forced to look for other options and she asked Kerry and Dan if they'd be willing to raise Kyle. Kerry was delighted with the idea until Cain's mother Faith Dingle filled Linda in on Kerry's history of committing arson as well as the fact that Amy was put into care. Due to this, Kyle was temporarily taken into care. Zak and Lisa managed to get Kyle back and Zak was named as Kyle's legal guardian. Zak later gets Cain custody of Kyle but Cain revealed to his daughter Debbie Dingle that Kyle sees Cain as a stranger. See Also *Full List of Appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:2011 births Category:2011 debuts Category:Characters played by different actors Category:Wyatt family Category:Dingle family Category:Wright family Category:Residents of Wishing Well Cottage Category:Residents of Dale Head Category:Residents of Hotten Category:Connelton Primary School students Category:Residents of Butlers Farm